Curious
by thedreamiscollapsing
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, its not still done yet so please tell me ways i can improve! its from Cecily's POV, when Tessa, Will and Jem go to Ravenscar Manor, in Clockwork prince. *i wrote this BEFORE Clockwork Princess came out* [EDIT: yeah, i im not going to finish it, but id still like feedback and things if anyone is willing too!]


**This is my first fanfiction, its not still done yet so please tell me ways i can improve! **

**its from Cecily's POV, when Tesaa, Will and Jem go to Ravenscar Manor, in Clockwork prince.( i am planning on writing chapter i just don't have the time to yet.. MAYBE SOME DAY)**

* * *

><p>Cecily Herondale sat in the carriage patiently waiting to arrive back to Ravenscar Manor. She pulled back the curtain, and gazed outside. The sharp green hills with gray rock edging them, and little houses specked wherever the land was smoother and where there were a less amount of trees. it looked like something out of a fairytale. It wasn't as pretty as Wales, she thought. Wales would always be her home. Edmund Herondale–Cecily's Father–had grown a gambling problem and he had lost almost everything we had, but a nice man named Mortmain had let them live in Ravenscar manor. She missed Wales, Yorkshire was nice, but the Herondales' belonged in Wales. Cecily, her Father and Mother; and even Will and Ella.<p>

Ella and Will were always hard to think or talk about. When she was about nine years old, her older sister Ella, had died mysteriously and her older brother William had left shortly after her death. Her father had banned anyone from entering his study after that, she had been curious and tried to get in during when her parents were gone, but the door was locked. Her parents had said Will was going to come back, that they would try and bring him home.

He never came back.

Her parents have never been the same; their much quieter now and they do not smile as much as they did before. When William and Ella left, they took a piece of Mr. and Mrs. Herondale with them.

Sometimes she thought about what it would be like if she was a Shadowhunter. She _was_ nephillim. But her father had left the "Clave" after he had fallen in love with her mother, who was not Nephillim.

Cecily's parents had told her that's why Will had left, to be a Shadowhunter, but she felt as if that wasn't the only reason. She had looked up to her brother. There were times when Cecily felt like running from home as well, in hope to find her brother, and bring him home.

She felt a jolt as the carriage stopped then lurched forward through the gates of Ravenscar Manor and then stopped. Cecily carefully stepped out and nodded a thank you to the driver. She looked ahead to her new home, she probably wouldn't ever get used to the manor, although it was lovely and grand, it was also chilly, damp and gray. She was used to the Herondales house back in Wales. She slowly made her way up the steps and paused, she thought she saw something in the corner of her eye.

Cecily swept her eyes around the property when something caught her eye. It seemed like there was something near one of the bushes outside the gate for it was slightly rustling but there was not any wind. Cecily thought she saw a flash of silver and a speck of blue and brown. Cecily was curious to see what it was.

_Curiosity killed the cat_, Cecily's father used to tell her as a child.

_It is probably just my eyes playing tricks on me_ she thought, _No one ever comes here. . . _She was most likely just a little ill, for she had not eaten any breakfast that morning.

She turned her back and carefully walked inside. She wanted to go straight to her room, and read a book her mother had recently given her called, _A Tale of Two Cities. _Cecily was twisting her way around the house looking for the corridor to her room when she heard murmurs. It was coming from down the hall, behind a closed door that led to the Dining room

"Yes, of course . . . I will not fail . . ." Cecily heard her father say.

Then a response that sounded something like "You had better not, Edmund" said by a deeper voice that couldn't be her mothers. Cecily quietly walked towards the door to listen in on the conversation. When she was putting her ear towards the door, it swung open and hit her right in the face.

"Ow!" Cecily exclaimed while covering her nose.

Her Father and Mr. Mortmain stepped out of the room, closing the doors. Cecily quietly stepped back, hoping they hadn't noticed her yet.

"Well, I have some business to take care off," Mortmain announced.

"Edmund," He turned "Miss Herondale" he nodded towards her, he slightly narrowed his eyes before turning back, and walking out the door.

Cecily turned towards her father "Fail what, Father?" She asked

"Nothing important" Her father quickly answered, though he looked uneasy.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Cece" he said, then turned his back towards her and slowly walked away. . .


End file.
